Shark Terrorists
Shark Terrorists briefly invaded WiFi World in its later years. They kidnapped Jump20X6 and threatened to execute him unless their demands were met. However, they never stated any demands other than putting a picture of them on the site. Kidnapping of Jump20X6 Jump20X6 has a long history of being a vulnerable kidnapping victim, and the sharks were able to smell it with their bionically enhanced noses. They entered Jump's room in the middle of the night, and whisked him away to their secret lair in the Middle East. The Chat Room Invasion The Shark Terrorists then decided to take their unholy crusade to the metaphorical streets of WiFi World in a direct attack on the IRC chat. 14:47 *** ChanServ sets mode +v on WW661 14:47 *** Channel mode is +ntr 14:47 o_o 14:47 *** WW661 is now known as SharkTerrorist2 14:47 Where did SharkTerrorist go 14:50 *** WW964 has joined #WFWD|Chat 14:50 *** ChanServ sets mode +v on WW964 14:50 What the- 14:50 *** WW964 is now known as SharkTerrorist3 14:50 I heard an explosion 14:50 That isn't very subtle 14:50 I didn't. 14:50 *** DoctorM has joined #WFWD|Chat 14:50 *** ChanServ sets mode +v on DoctorM 14:50 *** WW526 has joined #WFWD|Chat 14:50 *** ChanServ sets mode +v on WW526 14:50 Gasp. 14:50 *** WW526 is now known as TerroristShark4 14:50 Oh boy 14:51 Hey guys 14:51 We are screwed. 14:51 Yeah, Doc. 14:51 This ain't good 14:51 You retard 14:51 Hey, could I join you guys? 14:51 It's SharkTerrorist 14:51 DOC 14:51 NO 14:51 Not TerroristShark 14:51 God dammit 14:51 May I? 14:51 *** TerroristShark4 is now known as SharkTerrorist4 14:51 I have weapons. 14:51 *Guns down Mage* 14:51 LALALALALALALALALALALA 14:52 *** WW513 has joined #WFWD|Chat 14:52 *** ChanServ sets mode +v on WW513 14:52 *** DoctorM is now known as DolphinMage 14:52 WTF is going on 14:52 Every one knows sharks a scared shitless ove dolphins. 14:53 over* 14:54 *** WW513 is now known as SharkTerrorist5 14:54 sorry im late 14:54 *Eats DolphinMage* 14:54 om nom nom nom 14:55 You bastard 14:55 The only bastard here is you SharkTerrorist2 14:55 Guys. 14:55 A little help. 14:55 I've always hated you 14:55 Oh really? 14:55 *Takes out gun* 14:55 SharkTerrorist2 is a faggot 14:55 *takes out gun* 14:55 You've got such a lame-ass name. 14:55 ! 14:55 *** WW185 has joined #WFWD|Chat 14:55 *** ChanServ sets mode +v on WW185 14:56 The infidel talked back! 14:56 Shut up. 14:56 That was stiener. 14:56 *** SharkTerrorist3 has quit (Quit: *suicide bombs WW578*) 14:56 SharkTerrorists, where is Jump? 14:56 *** WW185 is now known as SharkTerrorist6 14:56 In my belly. 14:56 Oh god... 14:56 Not SharkTerrorist3... 14:57 WHY!?!? 14:57 He was a great manshark. 14:57 *** WW498 has joined #WFWD|Chat 14:57 *** ChanServ sets mode +v on WW498 14:57 wtf 14:57 *** WW498 is now known as SharkTerrorist7 14:58 *** SharkTerrorist7 has quit (Quit: SharkTerrorist7) 14:58 Wow 14:58 he left 14:58 what a bastard 14:58 I'll get him. 14:58 Ridley, how many tabs do you have opened? 14:58 *** WW449 has joined #WFWD|Chat 14:58 *** ChanServ sets mode +v on WW449 14:59 *** WW449 is now known as SharkTerrorist8 14:59 ... 14:59 ,,, 14:59 *Guns down Mage* 14:59 /mage 15:00 *** WW655 has joined #WFWD|Chat 15:00 *** WW655 has quit (OperServ (Session limit exceeded)) 15:01 BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAA AAAAAAAARS 15:01 What 15:02 *Guns down SharkTerrorist4* 15:02 *** SharkTerrorist4 has quit (Quit: blarg *is gunned down*) 15:02 *** WW843 has joined #WFWD|Chat 15:02 *** ChanServ sets mode +v on WW843 15:02 *** WW843 is now known as SharkTerrorist11 15:03 11. 15:03 Now the circle is complete. 15:03 We have lost many terrorists to reach this point 15:03 Uhh 15:03 Want cake? 15:04 Cake? 15:05 We do not require "cake". 15:05 We do not require "food". 15:05 We do not require "rest". 15:06 We do not require "beverages". 15:06 We require "dental plans". 15:08 Dental. 15:08 If your tooth hurts, just wait an hour. 15:08 *Chomps Mage's head off* 15:09 IT STILL HURTS 15:09 Interesting 15:09 Would you Sharks like muffins? 15:09 15:05 We do not require "food". 15:09 So that's a yes? 15:09 15:06 We require "dental plans". 15:10 It's a yes. 15:10 Yep 15:11 I'll get them 15:12 So shark terrorists 15:12 IGNORE US 15:13 Anyone of you getting an iPhone 15:13 ? 15:13 Ew 15:13 Apple. 15:13 I'm making polite conversation 15:13 I once knew a man with an iPhone. 15:13 Ah 15:13 Not a man anymore? 15:13 What happened to him? 15:14 I KIDNAPPED HIM AND HIS FAMILY, TIED AN ANCHOR TO HIS CHILDS FOOT, MADE HIM DROP THE ANCHOR INTO THE OCEAN, DEVOURED HIS WIFE'S HEAD, AND MADE HIM EAT THE REST 15:14 If a shark terrorist knows anyone, what happens to them? 15:14 He was a nice guy. 15:14 That. 15:14 You guys are awesome 15:14 Can I have an autograph? 15:15 We can only autograph with guns. And we do not believe in paper. So we'll have to autograph your face. 15:15 With our guns. 15:15 With our guns. 15:15 Okay :/ 15:15 I have card 15:15 You could always do it on the card 15:16 No 15:16 Your face. 15:16 You know nothing about this group. 15:16 Guys i just finished masturbating 15:16 But they are mah heroes 15:16 whats up 15:16 They will eat you. 15:16 Nothing. 15:16 Unlikely 15:16 Apparently, you guys gave up. 15:16 What? 15:16 When did this happen? 15:16 Something about mass suicide. 15:17 So can we have Jump back? 15:17 Just now. 15:17 Sounds like something we'd do 15:17 but... 15:17 Who the hell is Jump? 15:17 Your words, not mine. 15:17 I'm blowing this joint 15:17 Don't worry about it. 15:17 *** WW578 has quit (Quit: Bye Bye.) 15:18 I kidnapped that Jump character. 15:18 Ah 15:18 Never mind 15:18 They somehow think you did it. 15:18 You can keep him 15:18 That is what I was planning. 15:19 kk 15:20 Guys. 15:20 I just realized. 15:20 We have the wrong address. 15:21 What? 15:21 We were supposed to rape and kidnap the admin of Topia. I've been saying this the whole time. 15:21 WHAT 15:21 How did this happen? 15:22 Actually I was just going to say that today is my three year anniversary as part of the group. 15:22 But yeah. 15:22 That too. 15:23 So this past day has been a complete waste of time? 15:23 I guess. 15:23 Only one thing to do now I guess. 15:23 Right. 15:23 ? 15:24 *** SharkTerrorist11 has quit (Quit: *suicide bombs chat*) 15:24 *** SharkTerrorist8 has quit (Quit: *suicide bombs chat*) 15:24 *** SharkTerrorist6 has quit (Quit: *suicide bombs chat*) 15:24 *** SharkTerrorist5 has quit (Quit: *suicide bombs chat*) 15:24 ... 15:24 shiiiiiiit 15:24 my bomb is a dud The End of the Invasion After the chat room invasion, Ridley finished off the Shark Terrorists, but was unsure if Jump was killed in the crossfire. Although it was later revealed he was alive when he was kidnapped by the GamerChix. Category:WFWD-isms Category:Events